The Sa'chok
Description The Sa'chok is native to the northern Yukon territories in Canada and has been known to the First Nations bands there for generations. With the skull of a primitive human and the body of a barn owl, this cryptid stands at over six feet tall with a wingspan of approximately twelve. Its gaze is said to cause petrification but this is largely due to the mere shock of being looked upon by such a thing. It's unblinking eyes are almost too large for its face, enhanced with black markings and crimson sclera - the irises are pitch black and seem to absorb all light. The hole that comprises most of it's face actually houses a set of jaws with long, oddly humanoid teeth though they and the flesh lining its mouth is completely black. It's feet look more like black human hands capped with large, grey talons. The Sa'chok has rarely been spotted - and almost always in the pre-dawn hours or very early evening, just after the sun has set. It is believed that if you spot the creature, you will know it, because it will already be looking at you. Like a bird, the Sa'chok is capable of moving its head independent of its body and can rotate it 360 degrees around. The creature has been spotted sitting motionless atop trees, with nothing but it's head following one's movement. The Sa'chok is incapable of human speech and in fact not much is known about its intelligence. Its vocalizations range from barn owl-like shrieks, to the rattling of a raven, to that of it's characteristically gutteral 'sa-chok - chok - chok', which is said to only be emitted directly before an attack. Pin-pointing the source of these noises is nearly impossible as well, since the Sa'chok can also throw its voice. The Sa'chok is otherwise silence personified, even in flight. If it walks along the ground it leaves hardly a trace, nor even a sound. Even with such a massive wingspan, the creature is capable of maneuvering silently through dense forest without so much as breaking a twig. Those who have witnessed it have speculated that it is actually incorporeal, like a ghost, as branches seem to merely pass through it. The Sa'chok feasts mainly on hooved animals but has demonstrated a great distaste for felines. It is believed that the Sa'chok will not go near a home guarded by cats, and has been known to kill cougars and lynxes in its territory - mostly by picking them up and dropping them from extreme heights - but will not eat them. Presumably, it kills them in self-defense as cats seem instinctively drawn to the creature when it is close proximity. It has a similar reaction to werecats and will target them before all others if it finds one in its territory. The Sa'chok has not been known to hunt and eat humans or shapeshifters actively, its legends depict an animal that is mostly interested in protecting its territory but sees particular threat from humans. Whether it eats its victims or not is not known as very often the humans are simply carried off into the dismal blue-grey of the pre-dawn sky, never to be seen again. It is unknown if the Sa'chok actually guards anything but the miles of desolate wilderness it inhabits is rife with other mysteries and strange folklore. Legend says that if you simply see the Sa'chok, it is a warning, and you are momentarily safe, but if you risk continuing, and eventually do not spy it watching you, you're sure to be carried off when you least expect it. Among werewolves, the Sa’chok is said to guard a treasure of particular interest to them. It is uncertain as to what this treasure is, however, as no one has ever seen it. The Sa’chok can be warded against with use of Native American apotropaics and earth-centric magic such as shamanism. Western catholicism seems to no effect on it. Category:Bestiary Category:Cryptid Category:Enemy Lexicon